Lonely Feelings
by Yui Lemony Momoka
Summary: Kesibukan Minato membuat nafsu dalam diri Kushina kian berkembang di tiap harinya. Sampai suatu ketika kebiasaan buruknya ditemukan oleh Naruto, sang anak yang baru pulang ke Konoha di masa liburan. Warn: Lemon/PWP/Incest. DLDR


**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lonely Feelings**

_by_

_Yui Lemony Momoka_

...

**Warning – PWP, Lemon Incest 17**

**Don't like, Don't ever ever f*cking read**

**...**

Kushina memasukkan roti-roti itu ke dalam pemanggang, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil beberapa buah telur. Tak berapa lama bau harum semerbak tercium keluar dan menyebar di seluruh ruangan. Dengan wajah penuh rona merah Kushina pun menyajikan dua set sarapan pagi mereka tepat setelah roti-roti tadi matang.

Dari dalam kamar mereka Minato sang suami keluar sambil mencoba mengenakan dasi. Pria itu berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung mencoba mengambil roti namun punggung tangannya sudah ditepuk terlebih dahulu oleh Kushina.

"Cuci tangan dulu! Kebiasaan ..." omel Kushina dan membuat Minato tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, maaf ..." balas Minato, pria itu pun beranjak menuju keran air dan membasuh tangannya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Kushina langsung pada intinya.

"Kira-kira tiga minggu, tapi kalau kelihatannya situasi memungkinkan maka aku akan pulang minggu depan," jawab Minato yang kemudian duduk lalu menyantap sarapannya.

"Jangan lupa, sebentar lagi Naruto pulang -_ttebane_. Kalau kamu tidak cepat pulang nanti siapa yang menjemput dia di stasiun?" sahut Kushina.

"Sudahlah, lagipula Naruto 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi," balas Minato sambil tersenyum santai.

Tanpa Minato sadari sedari tadi wajah istrinya makin merah, sedikit keringat mengalir di leher jenjangnya, dan beberapa kali sudah Kushina mengapit pahanya yang terasa sangat mengganggunya sedari tadi—rasanya sudah semakin hangat di bawah sana. Minato acuh saja karena tak begitu memahami keadaan sang istri, ia menyelesaikan makannya dan segera bersiap pergi.

"_Ittekimashu_?" ucap Minato pamit.

"Umn, _itterashai_," balas Kushina.

Kerap kali sudah Minato meninggalkan Kushina di rumah berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan karena urusan pekerjaan. Kushina sendiri tidak pernah memprotes sikap Minato karena sang istri memahami profesi sang suami mendesaknya untuk melakukan ini. Anak mereka satu-satunya, Naruto tengah melanjutkan kuliah di Kyoto dan jarang pulang ke Konoha yang ada di Tokyo kecuali kalau masa liburan seperti sekarang.

Kali ini Naruto belum memberitahukan kapan ia akan pulang ke Konoha sehingga Kushina ingin sekali agar Minato mengurangi kegiatannya di luar sementara saja—meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemput sang putra di stasiun. Tapi karena keadaan sekarang ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"_07:30 ... 07:30 ... Kereta menuju Ame – Taki – Oto ... 07:30 ... 07:30 ... Kereta menuju Ame – Taki – Oto ..._" panggil pusat informasi dari stasiun, memberitahukan bahwa kereta jalur selanjutnya sudah datang.

Riuh penumpang keluar dari dalam setelah pintu kereta keluar. Minato melihat jam tangannya sesaat dan ia pun ikut berdesakan mencoba masuk ke dalam kereta. Tanpa sadar ia berpapasan dengan seorang anak muda yang mengenakan _earphone _jingga kehitaman yang tengah mencoba keluar dari dalam kereta. Minato masuk dan segera mengambil tempat duduk seiring pintu kereta yang menutup sementara anak muda itu berjalan menjauh sambil menenteng ransel miliknya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, sebuah _wallpaper_ dirinya di kala tahun baru yang berdiri sambil memegang bendera dan mengenakan baju dengan namanya 'Naruto' mewarnai ponsel itu ketika _gadget_ kecil itu dihidupkan. Ia membuka aplikasi peta angkasa dari sana untuk mencari jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Naruto pun kembali ke Tokyo.

Di sisi lain, pengantar paket tiba di rumah Kushina. Wanita itu menandatangani paketnya dan pria itu pun bergegas pergi. Kushina membawa paket itu ke dalam rumah—meletakkannya di dekat sofa. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya merah dan tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali wanita itu mengelus-elus selangkangannya. Ia mencoba berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar sambil terhuyung-huyung.

"Hhhhn ... Hhhhhhnnn ahhhn ..." Kushina terengah-engah dan dengan cepat berpegangan ke pinggir lemari, lututnya terasa lemas, wanita itu benar-benar sedang terangsang berat.

Mengapa? Mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi pada wanita ini? Alasannya jelas, karena Minato sudah lama tak menyentuh lagi tubuh sang istri, sudah lama Kushina tak lagi merasakan kehangatan seorang pria, desiran seks dalam kepalanya semakin menggebu-gebu namun selalu tertahan, dan disaat Minato pergi—inilah yang selalu ia lakukan untuk memuaskan nafsunya, bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan sosok seorang pria menyentuhnya, menampar pantatnya, dan menggagahinya dengan liar.

Brttttt Brt Brrrrrtttttttttttttttttt Brtttttttttttt Brtt Brttt

Bunyi vibrator dalam kecepatan maksimal terus mengelusi setiap jengkal selangkangannya, keringat turun di wajah Kushina dan wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kenikmatan tiada tara yang merayapi setiap senti tubuhnya. Tangannya berhenti tepat di bagian intimnya, lama vibrator itu terdiam disana, Kushina mengeluarkan lidahnya dan air liur pun menetes hingga dagunya—sungguh kenikmatan surgawi.

Lipatan-lipatan baju tadi tergerak karena tidak seimbang dan berjatuhan, Kushina tadi mengambil vibratornya di tempat penyimpanan dengan terburu-buru karena sudah tidak tahan. Karena baju-baju itu jatuh, benda-benda simpanannya yang ada di dalam pun ikut jatuh berserakan. Berbagai jenis vibrator serta pil viagra jatuh dari dalam sana. Kushina beringsut mencoba memungut semua benda itu tapi lututnya terlampau lelah dan ia pun hanya bisa tersungkur di lantai. Wanita ia memeluk semua benda-benda itu, mengumpulkannya jadi satu dengan terengah-engah. Ia hidupkan salah satu vibrator dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya seolah-olah sedang mengoral, ia selipkan salah satu lagi di tengah dua dadanya, dan kini wanita itu makin berpacu dalam gelora dengan desahan-desahan seksi. Air liur mengalir dari sisi bibirnya dan menetes di lantai.

Sementara itu, Naruto terhenti di depan pintu rumahnya, ia terdiam dan tersenyum kecil memandangi pintu itu, benar-benar sebuah nostalgia dan kini pintu itu masih belum terlihat tua samasekali.

"_Tadaimaa._" Naruto mengetuk pintu dan membukanya, berharap kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ini disambut baik oleh orang-orang tercinta.

Kushina terkejut mendengar suara seseorang masuk ke rumah, ia bergegas berdiri dan menarik g-string hitamnya dan memperbaiki lagi roknya, Kushina memperbaiki bra hitam miliknya berikut bajunya, ia dengan sigap mengembalikan semua vibrator itu ke tempat penyimpanannya.

"_O-Okaeri_ ..." balas Kushina gelagapan dan ia pun segera menghampiri tamu yang datang.

Naruto masuk setelah selesai melepas sepatunya, ditemuinya sang ibu yang nampak terkejut melihat kedatangannya, memang ini sebuah kejutan dari Naruto dan Kushina pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut—disaat ia hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan Naruto malah datang, benar-benar keterlaluan.

"_Okaa-san_, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan serabutan begitu," komentar Naruto pada pakaian Kushina yang terlihat kumal dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"_Kaa-san _baru bangun tidur. Kamu sudah makan?" dalih Kushina mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ahh~ Aku sudah makan tadi, tapi kalau minum boleh _deh_," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kushina bergegas menuju dapur dan menyiapkan teh es untuk Naruto. Anak itu hanya duduk di sofa sambil memencet _remote_ televisi. Matanya berderik dan tiba-tiba sampai jatuh tepat pada sebuah kotak misterius yang ada di dekat kakinya. Naruto pun mengambilnya, dilihat dari bentuknya kelihatannya ini benda pesanan, Naruto penasaran dan memutuskan untuk membukanya—mungkin baju atau mungkin sepatu yang dipesan sang ibu dari majalah, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat benda yang ada di dalamnya ternyata sebuah benda berbentuk batang besar dilengkapi dengan remote kontrol otomatis. Tangannya lemas dan menjatuhkan kotaknya, siapa yang memesan benda seperti ini, apa mungkin?

"Ahhhh ..." Kushina terkejut melihat Naruto menggenggam vibrator merk terbaru yang ia pesan, teh esnya sampai terjatuh dan tumpah membasahi lantai.

Naruto berbalik memandangi Kushina, ia sedikit tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya tengah menatap mesum sang ibu, "apa yang _kaa-san _lakukan dengan benda ini?"

"B-Bukan milik _kaa-san_. Tadi ada teman yang menitip, _kaa-san_ kaget waktu tahu kalau ternyata isinya itu -_ttebane_." Kushina mencari-cari alasan tapi Naruto tahu kalau ibunya sedang berbohong.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan menyudutkan Kushina di dinding, "_kaa-san_ ... _tou-san_ mengacuhkanmu ya?"

"N-Naruto ..." Kushina memalingkan wajahnya merasakan deru nafas Naruto.

Naruto memberanikan diri menyentuh selangkangan Kushina dan mengelusnya, ternyata benar daerah itu hangat dan basah sekarang. Kushina menepis tangan Naruto, dalam hati nuraninya ia tak ingin anaknya menyentuh tubuhnya tapi rona wajahnya yang memerah membuktikan bahwa nafsunya ingin seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari benda ini ... _kaa-san_," bisik Naruto di dekat telinga Kushina.

Kushina mendorong dada Naruto dengan keras dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tapi Naruto tidak merasa kalah sedikitpun, Kushina sedang berada dalam _mood_ jadi Naruto bisa dengan mudah memprovokasi wanita itu. Anak muda itu bersikeras mendekat dan kini memaksa menarik Kushina dalam kamar. Naruto mundur menutup pintu itu dan memutar klipnya—mengunci pintu.

"H-Hentikan! Jangan lakukan ini –_ttebane_," tolak Kushina namun selangkangannya malah semakin banjir.

"_Kaa-san_, bilang saja kalau mau ... kau ingin ini 'kan?" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus selangkangannya sendiri, mencoba memprovokasi Kushina.

Kushina menahan rangsangan di tubuhnya namun otaknya merespon lain. Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula salah Minato ia jadi begini. Debar jantung Kushina membuat tingkat rangsangan di seluruh tubuh wanita itu mencapai puncaknya. Dengan pengaruh pikiran-pikiran kotor dalam kepalanya Kushina pun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Naruto adalah ... Naruto adalah ..._" batin Kushina melawan tapi tubuhnya terus bergerak.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia mengelus-elus puncak kepala Kushina, terus turun menyusur rambut merahnya yang panjang tergerai. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, menyentuh hidung Kushina dengan hidungnya, dan kemudian satu kecupannya mendarat di bibir ranum wanita itu. Awal yang lembut namun akhirnya Naruto membuatnya jauh makin liar, Kushina sampai kesulitan bernafas dan liur terus menetes diantara bibir keduanya. Kushina tak tahan, wanita itupun ikut memadu lidahnya dengan milik Naruto, namun permainan sudah sepenuhnya didominasi Naruto.

Pertahanan serta kesadaran Kushina melemah seiring remasan-remasan Naruto di daerah sensitifnya. Naruto menarik lepas baju Kushina, ia menarik paksa bra hitam itu dan mencampakkannya di lantai, tak berapa lama wajahnya pun mendarat di kedua bukit kembar Kushina. Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara dari kepiawaian Naruto dalam memainkan daerah sensitifnya, Naruto memeluk pinggang wanita itu dan dengan leluasa menjilat puting merah muda milik Kushina yang sudah mengacung dengan berani.

Rok wanita itu pun jatuh dan kini hanya g-string hitam yang menutupi daerah intimnya, Naruto melepaskan dekapannya lalu Kushina pun akhirnya jatuh bersimpuh di depannya. Pupil mata wanita itu masih tidak terkontrol dan pandangannya pun masih berkunang-kunang, lidahnya menyapu bibirnya menikmati setiap jengkal kenikmatan yang dibuat Naruto.

Sementara Naruto melepas jaket dan kaosnya, tangan Kushina reflek membantu Naruto membuka celana _jeans_ berikut boxer yang anak muda itu kenakan, tak berapa lama benda milik Naruto mengacung tegak di depan wajah Kushina. Wanita itu memandang takjub benda milik Naruto yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari milik Minato, dipegangnya dan digosoknya naik turun sambil ia lumuri dengan liurnya—hangat, setelah sekian lama benda ini akhirnya datang lagi untuk memuaskan kebutuhan seksnya.

"A-ahhhhk ... Khaa-sanhh ... ahn ahhh ..." Naruto meracau tak karuan saat Kushina memulai oralnya.

Kushina menaik-turunkan dan kadang menambah hisapannya, membuat anak laki-lakinya itu melunjak naik-turun. Hisapan lembut Kushina membuat Naruto mendorong dalam-dalam kepala wanita itu, membuat Kushina nyaris tersedak karena keseluruhan benda milik Naruto kini masuk hingga kerongkongannya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kushina mencoba agar ia tidak muntah, setelah agak stabil Kushina melanjutkan oralnya dan Naruto pun semakin menggila karena _skill_ oral Kushina kini bertambah.

Ditengah puncak kenikmatannya Naruto melepas benda miliknya dari kuluman Kushina, wanita itu membersihkan lendir-lendir liurnya di benda milik Naruto dengan tangannya, kemudian menjilatnya habis seperti menjilat sisa saus steak. Naruto mengambil botol viagra dan mengeluarkan beberapa buah pil dari dalam sana, tiga langsung ia teguk dan dua buah lagi ia selipkan di bibirnya—Naruto duduk bersimpuh dan kemudian mencium Kushina dengan panas sampai pil itu akhirnya tertelan dengan paksa.

Lama tapi mereka masih belum melepas ciuman keduanya sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Kushina sama-sama kejang. Kini benda milik Naruto benar-benar mengacung tegak sempurna sampai titik maksimalnya, sementara lubang sensitif milik Kushina sudah mulai dipenuhi lendir basah. Kushina terbelalak menahan rangsangan dari obat itu, sampai-sampai lidahnya keluar dan meneteskan air liur di dagunya, puting wanita itu mengacung tegak menggoda dan ia terkapar tak berdaya di lantai ruangan.

"Akhhh ... ahnnn ... ahnn—Naru ... to ... tolonghng Kaa ... san ... sudahhnnn ahn tidak tahan lagi ... ahnnn ahhh ahhhhhhhh ttebanhee ..." ucap Kushina dengan susah payah, wajah merah, dan tubuh yang terangsang berat dengan hawa nafsu.

Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke lipatan paha wanita itu lalu mengangkatnya ke atas ranjang. Kushina meremas payudaranya sendiri dan mendesah hebat saat kini giliran Naruto yang menjilat lubangnya dari luar g-stringnya. G-string milik Kushina mengeluarkan bau khas yang menarik hidung Naruto untuk menciumnya dengan liar lalu menggigitnya, membuat Kushina menggelinjang hebat.

Jus cinta milik Kushina pun luber keluar membasahi g-string miliknya. Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah wanita itu sudah begitu pasrah, tak menunggu waktu lama lagi Naruto pun menarik g-string Kushina melewati paha terus hingga lepas di ujung kaki. Naruto melebarkan paha putih nan jenjang milik wanita itu dan mengelus-elus benda miliknya tanpa memasukkannya—semakin menyiksa Kushina dalam ujung kenikmatan yang tak pernah bisa ia jangkau. Wanita itu pun mengeratkan genggamannya di payudaranya hingga remasan-remasannya pada diri sendiri meningkat, melihat usaha Kushina yang mencoba meloloskan diri dari siksaannya membuat Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia merentangkan kedua tangan Kushina dan menguncinya dengan masing-masing jemarinya.

"_Kaa-san_, nikmati ini ya. Jangan coba-coba kabur!" ejek Naruto yang kemudian mengulum puncak payudara Kushina.

"Hyaaaaaaaanhhh ... ahnhhhnhhnnhnhh ... ahhhn ahhnn ahkhn ahhh ... hhaaa ahh nnnnmmnnmh ..." Kushina menggelinjang hebat saat Naruto menggosok-gosokkan benda miliknya di depan gerbang milik Kushina tanpa memasukkannya sementara lidah anak muda itu juga aktif di kedua dadanya.

Crrrrttt Crrrrttt Crtttttch

Kushina pun akhirnya mendapatkan kenikmatannya secara tidak sempurna, jus cinta miliknya muncrat banyak sebelum akhirnya meleleh di bibir lubang miliknya. Naruto memolesnya dengan tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Kushina, memaksa wanita itu untuk menghabiskan cairannya sendiri.

Rambut merahnya kini acak-acakan dan tubuhnya naik turun seiring nafasnya yang tak karuan. Sementara Naruto masih merasa di posisi puncak sebelum akhirnya Naruto pun bersiap di depan lubang Kushina.

"_Kaa-san_ ... aku akan pelan-pelan kok," bisik Naruto namun dengan nada licik.

Jemari keduanya masih bertautan, Naruto menarik tangannya ke atas sehingga dada Kushina makin terbentang dan sebagian ketiaknya terlihat. Naruto menekan tangannya mencoba menahan Kushina sebelum akhirnya secara perlahan memasukkan miliknya.

"Shhhhshhhnn ... N-Naruto ... Jhannghnnan dipakshnnnahhhkan ... ttebanhnne ..." Kushina sampai terbelalak kembali saat Naruto dengan paksa memasukkan benda miliknya sedikit demi sedikit dalam lubang milik wanita itu, sampai akhirnya mata Kushina hanya tersisa putihnya disaat penghayatannya kala benda milik Naruto tertanam sepenuhnya.

"_Kaa-san _... ahn _kaa-san_ sangat ugh raa ... pat ..." Naruto terengah-engah mencoba mengatur nafasnya, rasanya sampai ngilu karena susah memasukkannya.

Mereka terdiam agak lama namun Naruto yang ditemani dengan dua buah bukit berani tentu tidak tinggal diam. Sambil menunggu Kushina memberi kode Naruto terus berbaring disana, sesekali dijilatnya pangkal payudaranya kemudian beralih ke puncaknya dan saat itu terjadi Kushina melunjak ke atas secara otomatis.

Saat selangkangan Kushina mulai tambah becek dan dengan mudah mulai dapat sedikit banyak melumasi benda miliknya hingga bergerak bebas Naruto pun memaju mundurkan pantatnya. Goyangan lambat dan beralur hingga akhirnya makin cepat dan makin cepat lalu melambat secara tiba-tiba, Naruto terus mengatur alur pompaannya membuat Kushina mendesah hingga hilang kendali.

"Ahhhn ... ahn ... ahn ... ahn ... ahn ... ahhna ... shhnah ... ahhn shhhhhs ... umhnh ... umnnnhhh ... umnnh ahh ..." Kushina makin lepas kontrol saat tumbukan benda milik Naruto makin cepat dan makin cepat.

"_Kaa-san_ ... kau benar-benar ohhn seksi, dadamu ... benda milikmu ... rasanya luar biasa," puji Naruto sambil terus memaju mundurkan pantatnya hingga terdengar bunyi _fap fap_ dari hantaman dengan lubang milik Kushina.

"Punyamu juga ohnnhh ... tebal sekalhiishhhsanhnh ... ahh tebal dan besar –_ttebane_," racau Kushina, tak peduli lagi apa yang ia tengah lakukan dan dengan siapa.

Lama kelamaan mereka pun sama-sama kelelahan. Sekujur tubuh Kushina dan Naruto di penuhi oleh keringat percintaan. Naruto membalik tubuh wanita itu kemudian mencondongkan pantat Kushina kebelakang, dibelainya sebentar sebelum ditamparnya dengan keras dan menyisakan bekas telapak tangan disana.

PAK PAK PAKK

"_Ittai –ttebane_. Lakukan Naruto! Lakukan lagi, lakukan lagi!" Kushina tertawa senang dengan posisi ini ia hanya terbaring tak berdaya sementara pantatnya dipompa dan dihantam dari belakang dengan keras.

Pengaruh viagra pun akhirnya habis juga. Naruto melenguh dan makin mempercepat tumbukannya. Benda milik Naruto pun berkedut-kedut sebelum akhirnya memuntahkan beberapa kali jus cinta ke dalam lubang milik Kushina. Naruto melenguh reda kemudian menarik lepas benda miliknya—membuat seluruh cairan itu merembes keluar. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Naruto mengocok sedikit lagi benda miliknya dan memuntahkan lagi sisa-sisa jusnya di wajah dan sebagian rambut merah Kushina. Wanita itu tak merespon dan hanya diam, kemungkinan besar Kushina tengah tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan—semua staminanya diperas habis oleh Naruto.

Naruto membersihkan benda miliknya dengan tisu kemudian berjalan keluar hanya dengan memakai celana _jeans_ miliknya. Iseng-iseng ia mengambil vibrator yang ada di sofa yang tadi dipesan Kushina kemudian kembali ke kamar. Naruto perlahan memasukkan vibratornya ke dalam lubang milik Kushina dan men_set_ kecepatannya dengan mode _low_. Kushina melenguh pelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar hilang.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya sambil mencoba mengenakan kaosnya, ia mencari sebuah kontak nomor dan langsung memanggilnya ketika sudah menemukannya.

"Yo, Choji ..."

"**Ho, Naruto. Kau 'kah? Ada apa?**" balas panggilan di seberang.

"Aku perlu benda itu ... untuk bersenang-senang," lanjut Naruto sementara yang ditelepon langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"**Berapa perlunya?**"

"Hanya beberapa buah ... aku akan transfer uangnya. Kau bisa antar barangnya ke tempat biasa, sekarang aku ada di Konoha," ucap Naruto yang kemudian duduk di sofa depan televisi.

"**Benarkah ... wah kebetulan sekali. Kau langsung dapat gadis untuk bersenang-senang ketika sampai. Hei, lain kali ajak aku!**" balas Choji lagi.

"Heh, yang benar saja –_ttebayo_. Kau 'kan sudah punya banyak gadis tak berguna di tempat sana. Sudahlah, urus saja barang punyaku!" perintah Naruto yang kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

Naruto kembali menonton televisi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mulai dari sini kesenangan sebenarnya akan dimulai.

**XxxX**

Kushina mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia melirik jam weker yang ada di samping tempat tidur menunjukkan waktu 19:33, wanita itu menggeliat tapi tiba-tiba ia menyadari kalau kedua tangannya terborgol di masing-masing tempat tidur dan kini ia hanya mengenakan bra dan g-string hitamnya yang sudah lecek. Tubuhnya membentuk huruf X karena kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan terentang. Wanita itu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun sebuah tali menahan perutnya. Kini Kushina benar-benar tertahan di kasurnya sendiri.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang anak muda berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa sehelai benang pun sambil tersenyum sinis memandangi tubuh wanita yang terhampar di depannya. Naruto duduk berlutut di depan selangkangan Kushina kemudian mencium dengan liar lubang sensitif wanita itu.

"Ahnahahhahanmnn ... mnnnhnnm ... uhmmmmmmm ... ahhh ..." Kushina menengadah keatas merasakan kenikmatan itu lagi.

"_Kaa-san_ ... aku menemukan benda-benda ini di lemari simpananmu. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakannya dalam permainan kita malam ini," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus g-string Kushina.

"Apahn yanghn kau ... umn ... ahhh mau lakukan –_ttebane_?" tanya Kushina namun Naruto hanya menyeringai.

Anak muda itu melepas g-string Kushina dengan gunting—memotongnya menjadi dua, begitupula dengan bra hitam miliknya. Ia memasukkan kain-kain hitam lembab itu ke mulut Kushina secara paksa kemudian mengambil sebuah _gag ball_ dan mengunci mulutnya.

"Hmnnnnn ... mnnnnnh ... mnnnnnhhn," jerit Kushina tertahan dan air matanya sampai mengalir keluar karena nyaris menelan kain-kain itu.

"Kita mulai dengan ini," ucap Naruto yang kemudian memasang sebuah bra hijau spesial di dada Kushina.

"Lalu selanjutnya ini ..." Naruto tersenyum saat mengeluarkan dildo besar itu yang juga merangkap sebagai celana dalam—anak muda itu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Kushina sebelum akhirnya mengunci klipnya.

Kini lubang wanita itu terasa terisi kembali, meskipun tidak sebesar milik Naruto tapi cukup untuk membuat Kushina menghayati kenikmatannya. Naruto memperlihatkan remote vibrator yang ada di tangannya pada Kushina, membuat mata wanita itu yang tadinya menyipit mulai terbelalak—Naruto menghidupkan kedua alat itu dengan kecepatan _low_. Dada Kushina bergetar dan putingnya terasa dihisap oleh vibrator bra itu, kemudian benda tumpul di lubang miliknya bergetar menyebabkan lubang itu lembab dan basah.

"Mhk mhnnn ... mhnn ... emhhhnahnm ... mnnnah," desis Kushina tak karuan.

"Baiklah, _kaa-san_. Mari kita mulai permainan kita! Tugas _kaa-san_ adalah melepaskan borgol tangan dan kaki ini dengan kunci yang nanti aku siapkan. Mudah bukan, hanya saja aku akan menambahkan kecepatannya jika _kaa-san _melebihi batas 3 menit ... jadi bergegaslah jika _kaa-san_ ingin hidangan utamanya." Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus-elus benda miliknya.

"Tantangan tambahannya ..." Naruto mengambil kantung plastik pesanannya dari Choji, berisikan tiga buah suntikan yang berisi cairan Hijau-Kuning-Merah.

"Setelah aku masukkan ini, kita akan langsung mulai ... _kaa-san_." Naruto tersenyum dan menyuntikkan suntikan pertama, cairan berwarna hijau dengan dosis 250Mg di lipatan lengan wanita itu.

"Mrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ..." Kushina berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa, debar jantungnya dan desiran darahnya terasa makin cepat saat obat itu disuntikkan—ia terangsang maksimal dalam waktu seketika.

"Kita mulai ... _kaa-san_!" Naruto menghamburkan sedemikian banyak kunci borgol di dekat tangan kanan Kushina.

Wanita itu terperangah, dalam waktu sepersekian menit ia memilah-milih kunci dengan keadaan terangsang dan dipuaskan secara tidak sempurna oleh vibrator-vibrator ini. Kushina menangkap satu kunci namun ternyata bukan dan ia memilah-milih lagi ... wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat getaran vibrator mulai sedikit memberinya kepuasan.

"3 menit sudah ... _kaa-san_." Naruto tersenyum dan men_set_ kecepatan vibratornya menjadi medium, membuat mata Kushina terbelalak dan meneteskan air mata.

Rasanya ia mau menyerah, lubang dan dadanya benar-benar disiksa oleh Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar mencoba beradaptasi dengan keadaan barunya sebelum mulai memilah-milih kunci lagi.

"Mhhhhhnshhnsnh ... mmmmhhmhmhmnnn ... mnnnnnnnnhh ..." teriak Kushina sambil menangis, ia terangsang berat, ia perlu kepuasan, tapi vibrator ini rasanya masih tanggung. Kushina terdiam dan melonggarkan tangannya—karena sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah dilumuri keringat jadi mudah baginya untuk meloloskan tangan dari borgol tanpa menggunakan kunci.

"Heitt ... ya ampun, _kaa-san_ ... kau curang!" Naruto menangkap tangan Kushina yang lepas lalu membuka borgolnya dan menguncinya kembali dengan lebih erat, sampai membekas merah di pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"Karena _kaa-san_ bermain curang, jadi aku akan menghukummu ... masuk ke dosis berikutnya ..." Naruto mengambil suntikan kedua berisi cairan kuning berisi 500Mg dan menyuntikkannya tepat di lubang Kushina.

"Hyymmmmmmmmmmnnnnnn ... hhhhhhnnn ... hmmmmm ... mhmmmmmhhhh ... mmmmmmmnnnnhhhhhhh ..." Kushina menjerit keras karena kali ini lubangnya menjadi sasaran, ia memasuki tahap rangsangan yang lebih tinggi sampai-sampai air liurnya merembes keluar_ gag ball_.

Naruto tertawa senang dan kemudian mencium dahi Kushina lalu mengelus-elus rambut merah panjang nan mulus itu. Naruto berbaik hati melepaskan _gag ball_ di mulut Kushina, dan kain-kain sperma bercampur air liur itupun dimuntahkan sang wanita. Matanya bergerak tak karuan dan lidahnya menjulur dengan senyum kecanduan, ia ingin, ia benar-benar menginginkannya, ia ingin seks, ia suka seks, ia menjadi gila sekarang, ia begitu menginginkan lubangnya dipuaskan lebih dari vibrator ini. Kushina menggeliat liar bagaikan ular derik, seluruh tubuhnya mudah sekali terangsang—dari ujung kaki hingga kepala sekarang.

"Nah, _kaa-san_ ... aku sarankan kau bergerak cepat," ucap Naruto lagi dan Kushina hanya mengangguk dengan wajah ketagihan.

Kushina bergegas membuka borgolnya dan mengambil acak terus setiap kuncinya, akhirnya perjuangannya pun terbayarkan saat kini tangan kanannya kembali terlepas. Namun, sedikit susah saat menggapai tangan kirinya yang terentang cukup jauh.

"_Omedeto_ ... _kaa-san_ sudah berhasil melepaskan satu. Sebagai hadiah terakhirnya ..." Naruto tersenyum mengambil satu buah suntikan terakhir dengan cairan merah sebanyak 1000Mg dan menyuntikkannya di leher jenjang wanita itu.

Kushina terdiam, ia terbelalak mendapati obat selanjutnya diinjeksi semudah itu ke dalam tubuhnya, sekujur badannya tak bisa bergerak mencoba memproses efek obat tadi.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm," teriak Kushina dengan pupil bergerak ke atas dan lidah yang terjulur, lubang miliknya terus memuncratkan cairan-cairan kental berwarna putih dan putingnya mengacung sempurna, dadanya membusung besar berikut debaran jantungnya yang memuncak.

"_Kaa-san_ ... berjuanglah! Aku akan menunggumu disini," ucap Naruto sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kamar dan men_set_ kecepatan vibratornya ke dalam kecepatan maksimal.

"Ahhhhhhhhhnhhhnnnhmmmmmm ... uhmmmmmmm ... aghhhhhh ... ahhhh ... ahhh ... ahhh ... ahahahahan ... nmmmmnnh ... mmmmnhh ah ..." Kushina mendesah tak karuan karena siksaan Naruto atas tubuhnya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Kushina berusaha keras membuka semua borgolnya dan terakhir Kushina pun dengan susah payah melepaskan tali yang menjerat perutnya. Wanita itu duduk bersimpuh, menikmati udara kebebasannya bersama vibrator di dada dan lubang kewanitaannya yang masih menderu-deru. Tanpa memikirkan kehormatannya lagi sebagai wanita Kushina merangkak mendekati Naruto dengan lidah terjulur lalu menjilat-jilat benda milik Naruto yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"Ohhhhhnnn ..." Naruto tersentak karena Kushina langsung mengoralnya tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu dengan piawai memainkan lidahnya dan hisapannya pada benda milik Naruto. Ia tanpa menunda lagi melumuri lubang anal miliknya dan memasukkan benda milik Naruto ke dalamnya. Matanya terbelalak dan ia menganga lebar menikmati momen saat benda itu menusuk masuk jauh ke lubangnya. Mereka mulai saling memompa dan berbagi ciuman-ciuman liar. Naruto memberi banyak _kissmark_ di dada Kushina dan menghentak pompaannya lebih keras.

"_Kaa-san ..._ aku ... a-aku keluarrr ..."

Crrrrtttttttttt Crttt Crttt Crttt

Naruto mendesah mencoba mengatur nafasnya, namun Kushina masih tetap memegang benda miliknya. Pengaruh obat-obat itu masih belum hilang dari pikirannya, Kushina terjebak dalam nafsu terdalamnya, ia dengan beringas melepas paksa celana dan bra vibrator itu. Wanita itu membelakangi Naruto dan kembali memasukkan benda miliknya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Kushina mengeluarkan lidahnya sekali lagi lalu memompa terus Naruto tanpa menghiraukan kalau anak itu sedang mengumpulkan staminanya kembali.

Saat nafsu Naruto sudah mulai terkumpul, benda miliknya kembali menegang sempurna di dalam lubang milik Kushina. Air liur menetes melewati dagu wanita itu saat Naruto dengan liar kembali menggagahinya sambil meremas-remas kedua payudaranya. Naruto menjatuhkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Kushina kemudian menciumnya dan menggigitnya lagi.

"Naruto ... hhhnnnn ... hhhnn ... ahhhnn _kaa-san_ ... sudah hhnnhaaaahhnnn sampaiii," teriak Kushina yang menambah kecepatan tunggangannya.

"Ayo ... _kaa-san_ ... uhhhhnnn ahhh ... ayo!" ucap Naruto yang ikut menambah kecepatannya.

Crrrtttt Crtt Crttttttt Crt Crtt

Keduanya mendengus kelelahan saat orgasme di puncak kenikmatan itu. Benda milik Naruto mulai mengecil dan berbunyi _plop_ saat ia melepasnya dari jepitan lubang milik wanita berambut merah itu. Efek samping obat yang ada dalam tubuh Kushina juga sudah mulai aktif, ia masih memiliki kesadaran namun wanita itu tidak bisa menggerakkan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya. Melihat kondisi wanita itu Naruto pun tersenyum lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Naruto menaruh Kushina di pinggir bak mandi. Ia memandikan wanita itu dan menyabuninya dengan telaten. Satu guyuran air dari Naruto membuat kesadaran Kushina sedikit pulih, ia mulai bisa menggerakkan sebagian tangan dan lututnya. Naruto selesai mandi bersama Kushina dan memanggut bibir basah wanita itu. Ia mengeringkan tubuh keduanya dengan handuk sebelum keluar meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di kamar mandi.

"Keluarlah, _kaa-san_!" perintah Naruto.

Sosok wanita berambut merah dengan seksinya merangkak keluar tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Matanya hanya bisa menatap sayu ke depan karena tidak terlalu bisa banyak berpikir. Rambutnya yang tadi acak-acakan sudah mulai sedikit lurus karena pengaruh air. Kushina menggerakkan perlahan kepalanya menatap ke arah benda milik Naruto yang sudah kembali mengacung tegak, ia mendekat dan menaruh pipinya di dekat benda hangat itu, kemudian Kushina pun menciumnya dan meremas-remas sedikit kedua biji di bawahnya.

"_Kaa-san_, apa _tou-san_ masih lama perginya?" tanya Naruto namun Kushina tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap kosong dan mengangguk sambil terus mengelus-elus pipinya pada benda tegak nan besar itu.

"Kalau begitu salam _tou-san_ belum pulang, _kaa-san_ harus menuruti semua perintahku ... paham?" perintah Naruto dan Kushina hanya bisa mengangguk.

Naruto pun mengangkat Kushina kembali ke kamar. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh wanita itu kemudian ikut berbaring di sampingnya dalam naungan selimut. Di sisa malam ini, Naruto pun menghabiskan waktunya bercumbu dan saling pagut dengan Kushina hingga mereka berdua lelap dalam mimpi indah.

**XxxX**

"**Maaf ... tapi kelihatannya **_**tou-san**_** belum bisa pulang ... itu saja. Bagaimana dengan **_**kaa-san**_** di rumah?**_"_

"_Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang dia sedang sibuk. _Tou-san_ tidak perlu buru-buru, selesaikan saja urusan _tou-san_ disana, aku dan _kaa-san_ baik-baik saja di rumah, malahan kami sekarang sedang bersenang-senang."

"**Baguslah kalau begitu ... **_**tou-san**_** baru bisa pulang sekitar 3 bulan ke depan, jadi kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau **_**kaa-san**_** saja yang mengantarmu ke stasiun.**"

"Tentu saja ... ahnnn ahshnn ... s-sudah dulu _tou-san_ ... aku mau mandi!" ucap Naruto dan kemudian Minato pun menutup teleponnya.

Naruto melempar ponselnya ke lantai, ditariknya selimutnya dan terlihat sosok Kushina yang sedang mengoral benda miliknya dan sesekali memasukkan bendanya ke dalam apitan dadanya. Naruto mendesah dan memuncratkan cairan miliknya di depan wajah Kushina, wanita itu menyapu bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya dan membersihkan cairan Naruto yang ada di wajahnya kemudian mengulumnya habis tanpa menyisakannya sedikitpun.

Naruto tersenyum menatap wajah terangsang sang ibu di kala pagi hari seperti ini. Dan mereka pun kembali bergumul hingga desahan Kushina berakhir dengan decitan kepuasan saat mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

**~ END ~**

A/N: Uakh, akhirnya selesai juga pair lemon favorit saya, setelah sekian lama baru memutuskan untuk nulis dengan Update Username. Bagaimana apakah lemonnya terlalu lemon? atau terlalu ngga jelas? silahkan berikan komentar anda. Diharapkan review atau flamenya pakai akun, soalnya tangan saya suka nakal kalau reviewnya anonim, mungkin keedit mungkin kehapus...wkwk. Itu aja daaah~

...

_**Note: **__**tidak menerima request fic dalam bentuk apapun**__**.**_


End file.
